pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis Meets The Rugrats: Piggy's Pizza Palace pt 1/Transcript (Ariving At Piggy's Pizza Palace/Angelica Goes Insane And Gets Grounded)
One summer morning, The Pickles' car drives by at the barn. * Tommy: There it is! Look! * Lil: Piggy's house! * Elvis: (snmellfs, sighs happily) And it smells terrific! * Gisela: No kiddin', Elvis. That's a good smell of food! * Giselita: It's a good smell and we got here just in time for pizza for lunch! * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: Pizza! Yeah! * Elvis: C'mon! Let's race! Stu chuckles at Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis, who were laughing and giggling playfully excitedly. * Stu: The kids are really gonna have a ball today. They just installed that new animatronic stage show. * Drew: That's not all they've installed, little bro. * Grandpa Lou: Those kids are even little rascals as they are. * Big Mac: Eeyup. * Drew: They put in that new 'Reptar Unchained' pinball machine. * Big Mac: Eeyup. * Stu: But in that case, Angelica gotta be grounded if she was too excited to be insane in the game arcade? * Big Mac: Nyope. Stu finds a parking spot, but he hits another car before backing up and finally pulling in. * Elvis: We want to see Piggy the Pig! * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: (Repeating: "Piggy the Pig!") YAY! PIGGY! * Piggy: (snorts) He-Hey there, folks! I'm your old pal, Piggy! Come on in and pig out on pizza! (snorts) Stu, Drew and the babies enter the building into an arcade area. Tommy laughs. * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: (giggling, laughing, and gasping) Whoa...! * Ringo: Howdy there! Welcome to Piggy's Pinball Pizza Palace! Have fun, pig out and follow the rules, so's Ringo the Bull don't have to come over and remind you to play nice. * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: OK! * Zoe: That way! * Vincent: Lookie, guys! Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis are here! * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: Hello, hatchlings and piglets! * Samantha: We're so glad you came! * Gisela: Boy, and so are we. * Sophie: Look what we got! Tickets! * Stu: Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. * Kids: TICKETS! WOOPIE! FOLLOW ME! * Reptar: I am Reptar! Feed me quarters! I am Reptar! Feed me quarters! I am Reptar! Feed me quarters! * Tommy: Here we are, guys. Piggy's Pitbull Palace. Isn't it... oof (Angelica bumps into him) * Angelica: Oh, Cynthia! I've saved and I've saved for my whole life! And daddy says I only has to win one more ribbon o' tickets 'til I can trade for... the Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car! Daddy, I gotta win the rest of the tickets so I can win the Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car! * Vincent: Angelica is sure gonna get a little get a lot of exciting of trouble. * Samantha: Yeah. She is so gonna be grounded. * Drew: (handing Angelica some money) Here you go, angel. Have fun. (to Stu) That'll keep her busy while I show you what a pinball wizard can do. * Stu: Okay, champ, you kids play here in the Piglet Farm while I show your Uncle Drew who's the real wizard at pinball. * Phil: Oh boy, the Piglet Farm! Lookie, cow food! (begins eating hay) * Lil: (stuffing some hay into her diaper) "I'll save some for later. * Chuckie: (worried) "I just hope we don't end up being piggy food." A ball rolls up the track on a skee shoot machine. The machine registers five points, and it is revealed that Angelica is at the machine. She wins a ribbon of tickets. * Angelica: Yay, woo, I won! I got the tickets the Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car's mine-hahaha-ine! Mine-haha-mine! (she continues running around, twirling the tickets as she goes) * Chuckie: "Angelica sure looks happy." * Lil: "Suppose she finded a bug in her hair?" * Tommy: I think she wins that pretty ribbon she wanted." * Tommy: (noticing Piggy walk out of the dressing room) Look, guys! There's Piggy! * Gisela, Giselita, & Elvis: YAY! HE'S HERE! * Chuckie: (nervous) Oh, poop. * Sophie: Chuckie! You don't have to be scare of Piggy! * Zoe: I wanna see him! * Angelica: Hey pig, I just got the Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car! * Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Hatchlings, and Piglets: (laughing, giggling) * Elvis: (gasping, pointing) Angelica is still twirling her tickets around when they get tangled in Piggy's tail and are yanked out of her hand. Piggy does not notice. * Angelica: Hey! * Grandpa Lou (Truns around) Hmm? * Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Hatchlings, and Piglets: Uh-oh... * Vincent: Angelica is going to insane! * Isla: Yeah. She's going to be grounded! * Oliver: Uh-oh! Here comes trouble! * Elvis: Uh-oh! Piggy walks off snorting, with Angelica's tickets still in his tail. * Angelica: Hey you dumb pig, come back here! (runs after Piggy) * Grandpa Lou (sees Angelica runs after Piggy, gasping) Hey! Hey, you! (runs after Angelica) * Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Hatchlings, and Piglets: (gasping) Oh, no...! * Elvis: C'mon! * Gisela and Giselita: Oooh! Busted! * Zoe: Oh, brother! * Sophie: I mean it. Come on! Angelica kicks down Piggy karate-style and tries to pin him down, but her rampage is interrupted by Grandpa Lou. * Angelica: Let me go! * Grandpa Lou: What did I tell about the rules, sprout?! The lesson rules are-- AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! (the wave of balls towards he continues screaming) My ankle! It's sprained! * Stu: Pop! * Angelica: (to Drew) Okay daddy, I have enough tickets now. Drew was confused as he helps Grandpa Lou, then he turns to her. * Drew: Angelica, that wasn't very nice. I can't believe you hurt your grandpa and Piggy by getting your tickets back by getting your prize. You're not earning the prize today. * Angelica: What?! I'm not getting my very own Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car? * Drew: No, sweetie. Not today. We'll talk once we get home. Angelica looked heartbroken on her face of tears. At home... * Charlotte: You, what?! * Angelica: I hurt Piggy and Grandpa. And I hurt Grandpa's ankle. * Charlotte: Not a very funny one, young lady. * Drew: But today, you didn't get your very own Cynthia Drive-away Dream Car. You're grounded for hurting Piggy and your grandpa. Now go to your room! * Angelica: BUT-A, BU-, BUT IT WASN’T MY FAULT! I WAN'T MY VERY OWN CYNTHIA DRIVE-AWAY DREAM CAR NOW!!!!! (she punched Drew's nose, causing Drew screaming in pain.) * Drew: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, oww! (runs after the bathroom) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ow, ow, ow....!What is happening to my nose? (gasping) OOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm bleeding!!!! Oh, Charlotte! Angelica Pickles! Why did you do that for? * Angelica: Daddy! I didn't (laughing) DO IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!! * Drew and Charlotte: ANGELICA! * Charlotte: We don't think that's funny that your father is hurt! * Drew: You hurt my noes! You are super grounded! * Angelica: Why?! * Charlotte: No more talking! * Angelica: Wh-- wh-- what did--? * Drew and Charlotte: ENOUGH!! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! * Angelica: BUT-A, BU-, BUT IT WASN’T MY FAULT! (starts crying, as she runs off upstairs to her room.) Angelica: "BUT-A, BU-, BUT IT WASN’T MY FAULT!" Angelica: "BUT-A, BU-, BUT IT WASN’T MY FAULT!"